Destiny Awaits
by llDestinyStoriesll
Summary: Mike is a Fireteam leader. His Fireteam, two other girls named Chick and Lil, go on adventures through the solar system, kicking alien butt wherever they find it. (It is rated M for language. Depending on what the reviews say, Lemon/smut may be included.)


Life as a guardian isn't easy. It never is. Since I've been revived, it's been nothing but 'Run away from this', and 'Kill that', and,'I sure hope I get this drop!'. I wish it would all end…

"GUARDIAN!"

"Ah!" I woke up with a start. My fist clenched as lightning crackled around it. A natural response, after waking up to a horde of Fallen Dregs, you tend to sleep alert. If that's even possible. After I realized that the only thing in my room was my Ghost, my fist unclenched and the lightning dispersed.

"Ghost, I was having a good dream. There better be a better reason for waking me up…"

His tiny form shuttered and he backed up a few inches. "I uhh… I just wanted to tell you your fireteam is waiting… I did let them in and they're downstairs." He braced for me to start yelling, but I looked up at him and said:

"Thanks, bud. And my name is Mike, not Guardian" I jumped out of bed, put on my armor, and checked in my mirror for bedhead. My short brown hair had grown a bit, to about a centimeter, but it was still neat for a titan's standards. My pale skin was still red from kicking ass in the crucible on mercury, and my blue eyes were as piercing as ever.

"Looking good, handsome." I said to myself in the mirror. I walked to and opened the window, and my house still had the familiar view. A vast city underneath a broken god. I took a whiff and sighed.

" _I wonder why I am still a guardian.._ " I thought as I walked out of my room. I trudged down the stairs to see my fireteam. We are only three, but we're a family.

" _Oh yeah, I remember. These dorks_ "

People find it suspicious that I'm a guy in a fireteam with two other girls, but that doesn't stop us from kicking ass. We are each a separate class, one being a titan, me, one being a warlock, Chick, and obviously the hunter, Lil. We all met on a patrol mission, and we've stuck together ever since.

"Oh, I didn't know this was a helmets-off party.." Chick said. She took off her helmet and her long brown hair flowed out. She opened her eyes and the brown orbs stared right at me. She was as tall as me, around 5' 9", but her body was much slimmer. I found myself looking at her slim arms, her tall legs, her big…

"Hey no kidding!" I snapped back into reality when Lil interrupted my fantasy. I found Chick smirking at me and we both broke out into laughter.

"What?" Lil demanded. She hated not being involved. She always wanted to be the life of the party. She took off her helmet to reveal her toned skin, short, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She's about 5' 5", (You can see why we call her Lil), but she has a big personality.

People also find it weird we're all humans.

"Oh, nothing little." I say. Chick and I burst out laughing again.

"You two.." Lil groans. She rolls her eyes and goes back to picking her nails with her knife.

"On a smaller scale", I interrupt as Chick suppresses a laugh, "What is our next mission?"

"We have an important mission on Venus. The vanguard is calling all Guardians to kill the escaped Archon Priest." Lil explains. "I heard he's level 24…"

"Alright, let's see. Ghost: Activate Fireteam Scanner and pull up a map of Venus for me please."

"Sure thing, Mike." The Ghost replied as a hologram map of Venus pulled up in front of us. In my sight, a radar and my health meter came up. Above Lil, who was laying on the sofa, appeared her name and the number 23. Above Chick, who was now laying on the floor counting invisible sheep, appeared an identical sign, but the number 24. I look up to see the same thing, but the number 27.

" _The_ _helm of Inmost Light sure did boost that number up…_ " I thought to myself.

"Okay, looking at the current situation, I'd say we can easily beat this archon." I say to ready my team. We devised a plan, of where we would spawn and the route we would take to get to the Fallen scum.

"We leave tomorrow, Traveler's time." I command.

"Alright, we're down." Chick said. They headed out the door, and I could've sworn I saw Chick wink before she put on her helmet.

 _Ghost Log:1_

 _/End Transmission_

 _/Begin uploading Log 2_

 **A/N: OOOooooOoOoOooo So the story begins…. What fun awaits our Mr. Mike the Titan and his crew? Send me a review and if you have any ideas feel free to share them! Also: Any kind of pairings will be decided by me. If your pairing doesn't work out, don't get fussy. #kthxbye. ~ Destiny Awaits**


End file.
